Digimon Frontier: A New Frontier
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: They answered the call and now they are caught up in their game. New villians, new heroes mean new challages but will the digidestined be able to defeat the enemies or will their spirits break. Warning inside, please review.


**Digimon: The New Frontier**

Phoenix: Hey everyone this is a digimon fic that is for season four of digimon. This fic is M just to be safe and there may or may not be yaoi and/or yuri. So you know this takes place two years after Lucemon is defeated and there will be new characters but I hope you learn to love them but maybe not the bad guys… Bokomon and Neemon will be there to guide the characters through the digital world. I hope you enjoy and review!

Chapter 1: The New Legend

_I often wonder to myself how things got this far and how we ended up here on this battlefield, in another world fighting not only for our lives but the lives of all living beings. As I take time to reflect on our journey I realize not only did we evolve as digimon but we evolved as people as well and I can't help but smile at this fact even though the future looks grim because I learned not only to believe in myself but in others as well. These are my last thoughts before complete inhalation…_

_ I can't help but think if we didn't take that call then I wouldn't be in this mess along with my friends but right now I'm going to tell you my story. It all started on the same day, my brother's birthday…_

"Honey this is the third time on this day that you have been late for your own sons birthday and I am starting to think that you do this on purpose!" My mom is yapping away to dad while my brother is playing his favorite video game right now and I'm…

"Takuya I just wanted to see how you were doing since it has been two years since you know what and…"

"Zoe, don't worry I'm fine and… Oh I have to go I have someone on the other line! Hello?" My eyes widened as a strange symbol appeared on my cell phone and out came a voice that sounded high pitch and low pinch at the same time saying, "_Takuya Kanbara, you have been chosen to play a game. This game will determine your future and the one's of those you hold dear as well. Will you play?" _My body shook with excitement thinking _could this be it, could this be the call I've been waiting for, _that I didn't even think about the consequences as I pressed yes.

"_Excellent, you have fifteen minutes to make it the Shibuya Station and go down the elevator and hop onto the train and then the game will begin." _As soon as it said this I already had my gear ready and headed out the door and maybe if I was paying attention then I would have noticed that I was wearing the exactly same stuff I wore the first time, I was wearing my favourite hat backwards with the red jacket with all of the buttons open showing the yellow shirt underneath and with my army shorts, gloves and flaming red shoes. I have my brown hair spike and standing at attention while I'm not and my brown eyes shining with my joy of learning we are going back but I never even noticed the truck across the street and the people moving in. When I am done getting ready I head out and of course I already had my goggles on as I never take them off.

With the thrill of finally going back, even though it might not be the way I thought it would be, I make to the station in only five minutes and even meet Zoe there.

"So do you think it is the same thing as last time and we'll see Bokomon and Neemon or will there is some new threat or do you think…? Hey look over there! That guy looks like he seriously works out!" I don't have a chance to look at the guy Zoe is ogling because soon we are out of the train and into the elevator with JP, Koji, and Tommy and Koji tells us that Koichi is already down there and all of us are excited to be going back thinking the same thought of going back, not even thinking about what that call meant. Zoe is dressed with the pink hat that she always wears with the weird thing looking like it has little cat ears or something, she is wearing the pink vest the is open as well as the matching skirt with it and the blue and white striped shirt that shows her stomach. She is wearing the purple stockings and purple shoes. She has long flowing blond hair and green eyes. She is right now shivering with anticipation. Tommy is the same as always but now he is a little bit taller with his big orange hat, white shirt with yellow shorts that have the suspenders by their sides and green shoes. His brown hair is well hidden and his brown eyes. He is bouncing up and down with excitement. Koji is the same as always with his blue and grey bandana, with his blue jacket with white stripes and his yellow shirt underneath with grey pants. He has his blue shoes on and his black hair is still tied back in a ponytail with his dark blue eyes narrowed at the door trying not to show how excited he really is. JP has changed the most out of all of us; he is now given up on the chocolate bar and has decided to eat something so disgusting that only he could be able to stomach it, a protein bar. It has done wonders to his body making him put on some muscles but at first we thought that he only did it to impress Zoe, we were right, but what we were wrong about was that he would stop eating them, he hasn't. Right now he is eating one with his now baggy blue and yellow jumpsuit with his blue and yellow shoes. His brown hair is still spiky and his eyes are still brown but man can he eat those things fast! We all sigh at the same time as he gets another one out of his seemingly infinite pockets and starts eating it again.

"Come on Koichi, I know that you know what is going on and why we were all called down here but I don't know why you refuse to tell us?" the elevator opens and standing by Koichi is a curly red haired girl with glasses that are bigger than her eyes and her eyes are sea storm blue right now; she is wearing a baggy shirt that is black and has a simple red heart on it and over that is a red coat that had the sides torn off and plain white shorts that go below her knees and well worn shoes that were once more likely white but now are an ugly shade of grey. Us guys, try not to laugh at her because her face is comical red and her freckles on her cheeks are glowing. I look at Zoe and see that she has an almost sad expression so I start to intrude ourselves because it looks like JP is going to shit himself from all of that laughing. I clear my throat to start but she takes one look at me (or maybe it was Zoe) and dashes off to the train. Now that she is gone JP burst out laughing and Tommy is crying it was so funny and I'm holding onto a post for dear life. "Will you boys stop already!" we all stop and turn to Zoe who is looking quite pissed right now, "That is sooo rude!" and she stomps off somewhere and JP turns and shrugs his shoulders and goes off to the train.

"Who was that bro?" Koji asks in his 'so cool' like manner and Koichi says, "That's Rachael, she moved here from America with her family a couple of years ago." Koji nods his head and we go inside. With his long red sleeve shirt with green short sleeved collar shirt that has the buttons left open with grey pants and green shoes with yellow stripes. His dark eyes reflect his worry as does his black hair marks his resemblance.

"I know that Koichi knows something about this and now that mean girl is here as well, can this day get any worse?" Rachael is in a corner and Brian is contemplating this and Bradley is, not surprisingly, doing pushups. I stay quiet because I don't think anyone really knows I'm here since I was the first one here. I'm sitting in a shadowed corner scratching my head because not only does this hat of pure evil not only clash with any outfit but it is itchy as well! Not fashionable and comfortable, not good. I take a good look around and look at Rachael who is in the same grade as Koichi, and Bradley. Brian with his backpack that has his laptop and other gadgets is wearing a green shirt with silver edging and gray pants and a silver watch emphasizing that he is a smart person and that he has money. He has short cut spiked brown hair and has green eyes with a silver glint and his face is that of a handsome rich business man but with glasses that look really cheap and broken. However, if you were like me you would know that this completes his outfit whether he knows it or not. I look to Bradley and I can just see him getting all of the girls he wanted and maybe a few guys at that too. Simple white undershirt that show his well defined body that screams jock and baggy army flavored pants show that he has some history and the gold ring shows that he is better than most people and he knows it. His brown eyes look hardened and show focus and determination, look of a person who can move mountains, a leader. His short cropped cut hair shows he knows discipline and makes him look a lit bit like a rebel but that only goes to make him even more, _sexy._ His face looks like the Gods themselves made him out of marble and made his face! Perfect if you were only looking skin deep but trust me there is another level under there. For me well I'm just a young boy who is still in elementary school and wears designer clothes and gets bullied for it but that didn't stop me! Until now… I am wearing my stunning purple night sky vest with a jade green collar shirt with fine silk laced shoulders and innings for the comfort factor and dark deep sea blue short that are as soft as a light ocean wave. With plain clear cloud day blue shoes with jet red for the bottom, probably one of my most simple dressings, then there is the hat of pure evil! It throws my outfit out the window of a speeding train while plunging into a bowl of acid! Its itchy cotton wool that wood gets caught in and never comes out, long stings that get caught on any and everything, and the worst part is that it is toilet bowl yellow! It also has a bunny rabbit's face on the front! It is evil and smells from when those boys put me into that garbage can and rolled me down that hill. I shiver at the thought and turn around to see some other kids enter the train. I see a boy around my age wearing a big puffy orange hat and I instantly like him as well as the boy with goggles. I turn around to see that no one from my side is going to great them so I march out of the shadows scaring Rachael and hold my hand out to the boy and say, "Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Timmy!"

I look at the boy who has his hand out to me and I instantly feel guilty for not stopping those boys from throwing him into the can and rolling him down the hill but it seems he doesn't recognize me from school. _That hat doesn't look like him at all. I can't believe he would be caught wearing something that ugly. I feel so bad because I didn't help him and I actually don't want him here with me but that's just me being selfish. I feel so bad. _

"Hi my name is Tommy, nice to meet you!" he smiles at me as I shake his hand and takes me to sit beside him as the train starts moving as Koji and Koichi are already sitting. That girl Rachael is sitting next to this really smart looking guy who Timmy tells me is Brian. Rachael is watching Zoe like a hawk looking like if she sees her making any sudden movement she is going to bolt. Zoe sits beside JP who is eating one of his new protein bars that gives him the muscles he has today and Brian turns his head in disgust. Takuya and Bradley, as Timmy tells me about them while not telling me anything about him, are having a glaring match when finally, "Do you two know each other?" Brian snickers at JP's comment and he in turn gives him the death look. "Yes, I guess you can say that." Takuya says with menace but then Bradley starts talking, "You never change Takuya, really after all these years I thought you would get rid of those goggles." Takuya looked like he was just slapped in the face and even looked a little flush. "I still see that after all these years you still have yet to develop your six year old brain." JP owes for that insult and then really owes because Zoe punched him in the arm. Bradley's eyes are alive with fire and Timmy smiles like he found something funny between these two that even they don't know. When I ask him he just says that it was nothing and yet I don't believe but I'll leave it for another time. By now both boys sit down across from each other and Takuya is just beaming and I know why as well as JP, Zoe, Koji, and Koichi. "So it seems that we're going on a journey and it might take a while does anyone what to guess where we're going?" Rachael looks around obviously not wanting unbearable and uncomfortable silence but seems she will have to make do with it for now.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I scream as the train plunges down and everyone is in a free fall for what seems an hour but really is only three seconds as the next thing we know we're back on the floor and our phones are scattered around and are floating in the air, I mean they are floating in the air. One more time should do it, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I scream as they start glowing and transforming into hand held like devices each one looks custom made with mine being green and light blue. _Mom is going to kill me if she finds out that I took her cell phone and it turned into this! _I look around in panic and try to scream again but, "Rachael calm down, I think we need to get a hold of our selves, then of this situation!" Brian removes his hand from my mouth and I blush because I looked like such a freak back there to those five kids that Koichi told us are JP, Koji, Tommy, Takuya, and Zoe, the mean girl. Looking at the six of the kids that eyes look like they know what this thing is and then look at ours, Timmy's is brown and green, Brian's is grey and green, Bradley's is orange and blue, Koichi's is black and grey, Tommy's is cerulean and green, Koji's is navy blue and white, Takuya's is crimson and black, JP's is blue and yellow while Zoe's is pink and purple.

_Well at least we're out of that tunnel!_ I think to myself and get off the floor. "What happened here? None of this is right! Is this really the digital world we once knew?" Zoe says as we look out the train and see huge black buildings just letting out smoke and tones of it out into the air so much that you could not even see the sky. _That can't be good for this environment. "Welcome back Legendary Warriors." _The voice on what I now know is a d-tector because Koichi mumbled it under his breath, _"As you can see the digital world isn't what it used to be anymore." _ The six of the other group look too shocked to say anything so the voice continues_, "I hope you enjoy your welcoming committee and don't get yourselves killed okay? Bye." _The word I think I'm looking for to decide what we all felt was speechless so we didn't even know that we got off the train and that the train talked to us or that we were surrounded by a bunch of weird snake thingies that hissed smoke at us.

"Hello there, you must be the humans I was warned about you but I really don't know why, you after all aren't nearly as strong as me." We all turned around to see a boy about twelve with black hair in a much similar fashion to Koichi with a green jacket, grey shirt and black jeans as well as steel toed boots but was really scary was his face with pale white skin, pearly white fangs and grey eyes without any emotion at all. "Look kid we don't have time for you, something is terribly wrong here and it would be better for everyone if you just leave so you don't get hurt!" JP said while he crossed his arms and had that smug look on his face. I was surprised when all of the digimon stepped away from the boy and I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this, and I'd call it my woman's intuition. The boy burst out laughing like what a scream of some dying animal on fire would sound like and the digimon around him relaxed a little. "Don't put me into the same class as you humans no, I may appear human but I am in fact a digimon and the one that will have the pleasure of killing these humans before their journey even begins!" he said with a smirk and all of us looked confused but others looked scared. Takuya looked like he was going to do something stupid and Bradley looked on at Takuya like he knew this as well and I couldn't help but feel jealous. _Zoe that's stupid and you know now is not the time for this, Takuya is going to do something stupid and you'll have to save his ass!_ I'm so smart I scare myself. "Oh yeah, well you don't scare me!" I gasp as he raised his d-tector to his hand to turn into the one of the legendary spirits and I mentally curse him for being so stupid because I know that our spirits aren't here otherwise we would have transformed and beaten these guys already. Koji moves before me and moves Takuya out of the way before he can die and grabs a heavy metal pipe and smashes it across the boys head into the ground. Bradley laughs at Takuya because he has his butt stuck in the air and I smirk knowing he deserved that but then…

I was shocked to say the least. I hit him over the head with a steel pipe with as much force as I could muster and he's still alive. I look down and see that the pipe has gone right through his head which is covered by wisps of smoke and I get my ass right where it was before and look in awe as he stands up and the smoke reforms into his head and at least it knocked that guy Bradley down a level off his high plain of arrogance. He smiles knowing that there is no way we can defeat him in the state we are in.

We slowly back away from this freak and this freak slowly comes towards us. Rachael trips and he's on us in a heartbeat, next thing we know is that Rachael's d-tector emits a flash of light and this hurts that guy next thing we know is that there is some new digimon standing in front of us. Silver plated armor, jetpack on his back, and if you look carefully you see that his armor is very fine crafted with serpent patterns on it and the helmet is triangle shaped with a small strip of a window for viewing who he is killing. I really don't want to think about how painful that must be for his head.

(Smikonmon, Ultimate level: this smoke devil digimon is one of the favorite chooses for BBQs. His attacks include: Smoke Tendril and BBQ Bang, if you aren't thoroughly burnt then you get to go again)

"Wow this one has a sense of humor!" I say and Zoe gives me the 'you know this isn't the time for that' stare and I shrug. Then when it looks like we are going to be smoking hot soon a flying pantanced creature collides with Smikonmon knocking him down we see BOKOMON waving us into a tunnel. We run as fast as we can and Bradley grabs Neemon, which was the thing that Bokomon most likely threw to distract the big S-mon. We lock the door and turn around to face Bokomon, "Why did you bring him back?" Bokomon ask as Bradley lets go of Neemon and I think that Bradley does have a heart after all. "Tells us what's going on, I think we deserve to know what we've gotten ourselves into." Rachael and Timmy nods their heads and that prick Brian just looks away, with that Bokomon completely ignores Bradley and moves on to talk to Takuya and the look on his face is priceless. "Now that we have the Legendary Warriors we can definitely save the digital world from those fiends!" Bokomon looks at us with star eyes. With that we all know that the six of us can defeat anything; we defeated Lucemon and there's nothing stronger than him, right? "What are the Legendary Warriors, we keep hearing this name tossed around and you guys still keep us in the dark!" Bokomon looks at them like he just noticed them. "Oh my more humans but you really shouldn't be here you could get hurt. Now run along children and let the really heroes do their work." Bokomon turns around to face us but then Timmy talks and a good thing too because by the look of things Bradley is going to murder Bokomon! "Can you please at least explain what these are?" Timmy and the other three bring out their d-tectors and Bokomon gasp and does a quick apology for them and finally it looks like he's going to explain things to us. "Very well then I will tell you what happened to us after you left…"

"_After the digital world was restored and Lucemon was defeated it was an era of peace for all digimon, but one day that all came to an end. We were attacked by viscous digimon that claimed that this world and everything in it belonged to their master and started destroying everything. The Celestial Digimon fought bravely against this threat but at last they were defeated but the worst part about it was that there was only TEN digimon and they soon defeated everyone that stood in their way. Then one day they just disappeared and the next day when we woke up the digital world as we know it changed! In one night! The entire world was in panic but then those ten digimon appeared again and enslaved us all but some still managed to get away like us…"_

"That's what happened and why we need you defeat them!" Laughter, we hear it. Cold and mechanical we look around the barely lit entrance to god knows where. It is really warm down here and when everyone was talking nonsense I was observing our area. _Looks like one of those mine shafts that you see at the bottom of the sea but that would mean two things: one this leads to a mine, and two that there must be a lot of pressure here but what is this pressure and where does it come from? _I think this when a tall women who looks like she is twenty come out of the darkness. She's wearing a silver jacket with grey short-shorts and glass heels, her face is soft looking but her eyes show she is smart and dangerous. They are purely green that looks like it can drown you in a sea of acid if you look too deeply. Her hair is silver and is in a ponytail but the freakiest thing is that she has two floating eye balls on her shoulders staring blankly at us. "So you must be the humans the ten of us were told would be paying us a visit." Her voice is bland, no emotions just mechanical. Bokomon looks terrified and Neemon is asleep and we're backing up as she speaks once more. "Don't worry I am not going to kill you, I just wanted to see your faces before Smoky burns them off. Of course there is a chance you get away but it's only 0.01%." She says this like it's no big deal and that's just the way it is then she turns and leaves, "By the way my name is Oyursmon, don't forget it." She disappears and we all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding and we look at Takuya who now has his d-tector out. It has a map that shows us to go down into the mines.

"Come on already, are you scared? We all did it!" Bradley mocks Takuya across the gorge we jumped across. We've been traveling down what Brian told us to be the mines and Bokomon confirmed it. "If you're not going then I am!" Rachael says with confidence and jumps across with a head start and makes a perfect ten point landing even doing a flip. I clap and look to the four of us: Bradley, Brian, Rachael and me. We make a good team. "Well in that case I'm going!" Takuya makes a jump for it but stops too close to the edge and loses his balance and JP tries to pull him back up but soon both of them around falling down into the void. "Takuya, JP!" Zoe screams and Brian looks at me and both of us make a jump into the void going after them, the last thing I see are the others heading down a path.

We both make it to JP and Takuya by putting our arms by our sides and nose diving down and out from my backpack I pull out four of my five designer capes and pass them on to the others. This slows down our descent so we land softly on the ground. We see the others there waiting for us. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Takuya ask as I put away my capes away. "Elevator," Zoe points and Takuya nods his head and brings out his d-tector and starts walking away, "Wow these are wonderful capes! What are they made of?" Zoe rubs her hands along the cape that JP is holding and passes it to me. "The finest silk from China of course and the style can only be Perie-Ja-Carta!" I say with pride but then blush saying, "Not that I would actually know of course." With that Zoe turns around to catch up with the group that is following Takuya and Tommy looks at me with pity and I huff and run to catch up with them.

/The rest will be in Takuya's view from now on/

We all hide behind rocks as we see a new digimon that sort a looks like a worm with horns and breaths fire and it is bigger than a school bus but you get the picture. _It has to be here somewhere I can feel it! My spirit is here and I know it! _We try to move closer and we see the giant worm trying to chew his way through a giant rock and as we pass over some broken pickaxes Rachael decides to go on a trip and screams will doing it. The wormy one looks at us or at least I think he looks at us and attacks.

"Coal Comets!" Wormy one attacks with big flaming balls of coal and we just barely dodge it. As now he is on the move and attacking us one at a time with us dodging all of his attacks, it isn't looking too good.

"Oh what now!" I say as I trip and my d-tector goes flying out of my hand starts to glow and releases a beam of light at the huge boulder and everyone stops moving except for Neemon who's pants are on fire and I grab my d-tector as the rock burst into flames and my spirit, the legendary spirit of flame is reveled.

"What is that?" Rachael screams as I transform into Agunimon and everyone looks in wonder at me and once again I feel the power of fire coursing through my veins and it feels good! I stand tall with my wild blond hair back with my flame crested armor and black body suite underneath. To make it all that much better I see Bradley staring at me and I smirk. I jump up with the speed and power of the spirit as fire spreads at my will calling upon my attack.

"Pyro Tornado!" I call as I deliver the finishing blow to wormy one and his fractal code is exposed for me to scan it. After that is done everyone goes to congratulate me expect Bradley._ "Why yes it is a wonderful time because you just defeated the hardest boss on the hardest video game and you definitely deserve milk and cookies! Good boy, good boy!" _the voice mocking me, making me a little mad but before I can say something to knock him off his high horse, "_You know if a spark goes off while there is methane gas in the room or more like a mine for your case there will be an explosion?" _

"So what there isn't any methane in the room or we would have been blown sky high." Brian says with his 'all so knowing' talk.

"_Well mister 'I am so smart because I am so smart' did you know methane can be a solid and it would still have the same effect?"_

"Of course but…" we all turn around and see an entire crate of methane and our jaws literally drop to the ground as we see a fire rage towards the crates and we hear the voice laughing, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoe, Rachael, Timmy, and Tommy scream and everyone is once again in panic mode but then we all stop as the voice speaks again.

"_Well it seems that in the end I have to save your sorry behinds, step on the light and you'll get out of there safe and sound. Hurry now the flames are moving fast!"_ A light appears on the floor and we waste no time stepping on it as the mine explodes and all is bright…

"_Well now that's over I can give you something that might actual be useful. Follow the shooting star and you'll find me, bye for now." _ We all get off the ground a far distance away from where the train brought us and look up into the night sky to see a streak of light going west and with that we start the journey all over again…

Phoenix: That's how chapter one ends and I want to see who you think is narrating the first paragraph. Let me know! Reviews! They make my day and make me what to write more! Now off to the Land Of Milkshakes! Kelis! Yay! REVIEW!


End file.
